


Like Tears in the Rain

by Nande_chan



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: The question was to give or not to give the Lethe's waters to Pegasus to make him forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como lágrimas en la lluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545610) by [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan). 



Hades watched the river running under his foot. The Lethe’s current was constant, no matter that thousands of dead have drunk his waters to lose their memories.

He saw the river over and over again and thought that the right thing to do was to fill the cup with the water and give it to Pegasus. But he was a god and when a god has put his duties before his wishes?

Still Hades doubted. If he gave the Lethe’s waters to Pegasus, he sure would forget everything. As in every reincarnation, he’d forget the pain, the deaths and the despair, and with all the memories, the ones he has about Hades would also disappear. The good ones and the bad ones. The intensity of his gaze would fade and he could rest, ignorant of his crimes and his sins.

If Pegasus forgot, he could create new memories in which Hades wasn’t the enemy to defeat.

“Would it be worthwhile?” Hades wondered for the umpteenth time. “Would it be worth vanish Pegasus to possess him entirely?”

The only thing that raises questions in Hades was that once forgotten all, Pegasus would have disappeared. The warrior who was so fascinating would have been dissolved in the current of the Lethe.

He didn’t make the trip in vain, and he could throw the water away if he changed his mind. Nothing would be wrong.

But the idea that everything would become in little more than an illusion didn’t let him alone. Maybe it was better to stay like this, with the feelings’ ambivalence, never fully encountered.

Perhaps…

But Pegasus awaited for him in the palace. If he were any other soul, it would be a heresy that would cost him an eternity in Cocytos. If he were any other soul, it would be easier.

“It took you so long, what do you bring?” Pegasus asked, insolent as always.

“Nothing, it is water. Just water.”

“Just water?”

“Yes.”

Hades put a cup in the nearest table and Pegasus approached him. He was still shining, not the way when he was alive, it’d be impossible, but he was like a firefly that never would extinguished as long as he remembers.

Hades cannot take that away from him.

However Pegasus ignored him, took the cup and looked at Hades.

“I’m thirsty, you know?” He said and Hades stayed silent. Pegasus knew, he knew and accepted it.

“I am sorry,” Hades whispered.

“Let’s drink. A toast to the time. What do you think?” Pegasus suggested and raised the cup.

“To the time,” Hades answered and a glass with nectar appeared in his hand.

They drank.

Pegasus gave Hades a last stare and the cup fell.


End file.
